


My Boys

by HipsterSidhe



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, IwrotethisbcIwasalone, Other, Self-Insert, Songfic, soothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 10:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11965977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HipsterSidhe/pseuds/HipsterSidhe
Summary: A self-insert songfic I wrote bc I was alone. I decided to post it bc it didn't see to be as bad I was expecting.First person POV, a boy crying in his room and he allucinates with all the four Robins, singng for him. Ok. I AM that crazy.





	My Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: @amateurCatalyst  
> Song: Something Wild - Lindsey Stirling

**My Boys**

  
_"You had your maps drawn_  
_You had other plans_  
_To hang your hopes on_  
_Every road they let you down felt so wrong..."_

He said it to me late at night, under a chiaroescuro lighting, while I was smoking my fourth cigarette, wrapped in some duvets and with a stained cup of some odd tea in my hands. The toilet paper rolled at my side and many, many pieces of it thrown at the floor indicated, among with my red nose, that I've been crying or sick.

It wasn't everyday Nightwing would show up before me and sing a verse of one of my favourite songs. I just accepted it, as I was very tired, and smiled at the shadowy silhouette, taking a sip of the tea. His voice was strong, but still nice to hear, warm. And he sang well.

_"So you found another way_  
_You've got a big heart_  
_The way you see the world_  
_It got you this far_  
_You might have some bruises_  
_And a few of scars_  
_But you know you're gonna be okay_  
_And even though you're scared_  
_You're stronger than you know"_

Another voice, deeper and harsh, came out, with the smoke of another brand of cigarette, other than mine. It smelled cheaper, but strangely sweet. Jason's figure was really trying to sing. I mean, if he wasn't, well, smoking, it would help. But it was as beautiful as Dick's.

The man, the voice, the words. I fought the tiny tears at the corners of my eyes and sank both my nose and mouth at the cup. It was the first time I thought it would be an excellent and acceptable proof of my suspected schizophrenia. At least, I could see my boys singing to me. And it was ok.

_"If you're lost out where the lights are blinding_  
_Caught in all, the stars are hiding_  
_That's when something wild calls you home, home_  
_If you face the fear that keeps you frozen_  
_Chase the sky into the ocean_  
_That's when something wild calls you home, home"_

The delicate, still voice came from a small, but solid frame sat at my side. Drake was all hope and smiling to me, as I smiled back. He took, with slight resistance, a sip of the tea I offered. I think he liked it, but, in all his politeness, he returned the porcelain.

I feel empathy for those boys, those men. They're all my heroes, and even if I don't admit it, my personal type of admiration. I sigh; I can feel their presence, I can feel their support. I'm crying, still, but not from fear anymore.

_"Sometimes the past can_  
_Make the ground benneath you feel like a quicksand_  
_You don't have to worry_  
_You reach for my hand_  
_Yeah I know you're gonna be okay_  
_You're gonna be okay_  
_And even if you're scared_  
_You're stronger than you know"_

I was expecting the last one; the teenaged and, somehow, both bratty and mature voice. But even though I gulped and had to force myself to do not sob with this verse, which was said, not sang, by Damian Wayne. He groaned and took the cup off of my hands, without a word, lifting me up shortly after.

We're all family, it was what he was saying with his emerald-like eyes, in a clumsy hug. But that was what they all were saying, all the time, even in the words of a song or in silence. And now in a bear-family hug. Dick was the first, then Tim. Jason put off the cigarette and joined the rest of us. Us. It's a strange word for me. It was silent, but, in my head, including the boys, the hug... It was playing the rest of the music.

_"If you're lost out where the lights are blinding_  
_Caught in all, the stars are hiding_  
_That's when something wild calls you home, home_  
_If you face the fear that keeps you frozen_  
_Chase the sky into the ocean_  
_That's when something wild calls you home, home_  
_Calls you home_  
_Calls you home_  
_Calls you home_  
_Calls you home_  
_If you're lost out where the lights are blinding_  
_Caught in all, the stars are hiding_  
_That's when something wild calls you home_  
_If you're lost out where the lights are blinding_  
_Caught in all, the stars are hiding_  
_That's when something wild calls you home, home_  
_If you face the fear that keeps you frozen_  
_Chase the sky into the ocean_  
_That's when something wild calls you home, home"_

Was it magic? I don't know. Was it mental sickness? Same answer. And honestly, I don't care. I feel safe and rather good now. I have my family. My boys.

**Author's Note:**

> If you notice some of spelling;grammar english mistake, please, notice me! English isn't my mother language, so, it was kinda difficult @_@!
> 
> And comments are always welcome!


End file.
